1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mouthwash formulations containing non-toxic silver compounds to aid smokers attempting to quit the smoking habit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The undesirable effects and habituation of smoking tobacco has caused a desire in cigarette, cigar, and pipe smokers to quit their smoking habit. However, withdrawal from nicotine addiction is difficult and the person quitting the habit ordinarily needs assistance.
Aids have been developed to help the smoker. Some aids decrease anxiety during withdrawal, reducing the desire of the user for nicotine. Other aids cause a physiological distaste for tobacco smoke.
Aids which reduce anxiety during nicotine withdrawal have excellent potential, but they do have their shortcomings. For example, a nicotine containing chewing gum is available to quitting smokers and has been proven effective. However, the gum is contraindicated during pregnancy or if the smoker has heart disease. Nicotine chewing gum causes or aggravates heart palpitations, heart attacks, arterial diseases, hypertension, peptic ulcer, diabetes, hyperthyroidism, esophagitis, sore throat, upset stomach, hiccups, nausea, mouth ulcers and addiction to nicotine in 7-10% of users.
Other anti-smoking aids create a local rather than systemic effect. Fr. Demande 2,386,307 (Michalon) discloses a dentrifice with the property of dissuading a smoker from smoking tobacco. The toothpaste contains silver nitrate as the active ingredient to generate a physiological distaste for tobacco smoking.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,181 a mouthwash is disclosed containing silver nitrate which when gargled or rinsed prior to smoking creates a bitter taste when the user smokes a tobacco product.
German Offenlegungsschrift 2,262,497 to Rosenberg discloses tablets containing 400 mg. of silver acetate. Within one to six hours after ingestion tobacco smokers experienced unpleasant taste from their cigarettes.